The Newbie!
by Amai Oto
Summary: I had fun writing this. It is my first. So be brutally honest. BRUTALLY HONEST! Okay BYE!
1. A Challenger Arrives!

Intro Card

"Well hello there young weapons and miesters, I am Lord Death the head of the DWMA almost quite literally hehe. Ready to hear a tale of an Over Excitable miester and his weapon. *Silence surrounds Lord Death*. I bet you! are lets jump in. We start this tale off with a young boy named...uuuumm I seem to have forgo-"

"Its Xero you damn idiot!" Xero Screamed, ferociously into lord deaths ear.  
"Oh hehe that's right. I got it!...Scissors...well. Lets go!" Lord Death exclaims.  
_

"Xero, wake up baka we need to go to the DWMA today we are new here and need to be enrolled!" Tetra yelled loudly into his ear. "Five...more...minutessssss." Xero whispered softly still dazed and tired. The drool from his pillow could fill a lake at the rate it was going. Beginning to get irritated at the fact that Xero had told her five more minutes every five minutes for the past 45 minutes, she was no longer playing his foolish game."WAKE UP NOW YOU FOOL!" She screamed and flipped his mattress. flinging him into the wall directly besides the bed.

"I'm...up..." Xero said flinching and twitching while his jaw hung open from shear shock of impact. "Good." Tetra said Triumphantly. "Anyway we need to find your cousin...Maka. I am pretty sure she thinks your dead still." Tetra exclaimed chuckling a bit because of the indecent. Xero had gotten up by now and began to walk towards the closet until Tetra threw his clothes at him and told him to put them on as she walked out of the room."I hate her sometimes." Xero Whispered to himself.

Tetra is Xero's Weapon partner and life long friend, and she is a damn good one at that. Xero wouldn't be able to live without he-. "Shut the hell up already." Xero Yelled. Sorry, I'm narrating. My rules Zipper...Where was I..Oh yes. Tetra is a nice young lady. Long black hair that she wears in a double pony fashion. She favors skin tight clothing. She is currently wearing tight red, shiny, glimmering, crimson red skinny jeans and red combat boots. That she loves so much. Her top consists of nothing more than a sports bra which is how she likes to dress. She rarely wears shirts...eh the modesty is gone from the world...And Xero well he just throws anything he wants on. But today he is wearing blue.

Xero is an exceptionally skilled young boy who's clothing choice lacks...choice. No matter what he wears, there is an X on the front of his shirts all the time. He has long flowing silver hair. He is currently wearing black and teal sneakers with dark blue shorts and and lighter shade of blue for his shirt. He also has an array of wristbands that he keeps lined across his right arm over lapping at times. Each color means something different to him.

"Man, this is such a waste of time Maka. why are we sitting out here directly in the suuuuuuun." Soul Complained, falling backwards and widening his mouth to reveal the razor like teeth that hid away in his mouth. "Because we need to look for the new student. Lord Death didn't give me much information he just told me its a girl and a bo-...Oh...no." Maka briefly cut off her sentence dropping her head as she lets out a large breath. "What? What is it Maka?" Soul says sorta concerned not knowing what she was dreading so much." Maka had retreated into a corner and began to slowly banging her head into the wall. Out of all the people she personally knew. He...was the one person she could do with out seeing for a long...long time.

"What the hell has gotten your panties in a knot?!" Soul demanded. "Thats...My cousin...Xero." Maka said with a bland taste in her mouth. "Xero Shinohara. 5'5", 187 pounds and 3 ounces. Class: Weapon miester. Specialty; Bow, and Chained Daggers much like my Chain Scythe transformation. Tetra Jinsoku. As said previously, she can transform into a Bow and a pair of Chain Daggers. Other weapons of choice include, Katana, Scythe, Crossbow and Shuriken. Utility transformations include, Smoke Bomb, Grappling Hook, and Cloak. Xero and Tetra have taken on 173 Kishins and Tetra has consumed 57 Kishin souls, aaaaaannnnnd that is where my knowledge ends." Someone explains standing over top of Maka and Soul. "You seems to have this guy figured out already...Tsubaki.". Soul says. "Hehe, yeah I did my research. Hey guys!" Tsubaki said cheerily. "Hey, Tsubaki?" Soul asked. "Yes?" Tsubaki answered innocently leaning over in souls face. "What is it soul?". "Where is Bla-" Soul begins to ask before being abruptly cut off by a large obnoxious but seemingly familiar battle cry.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa-Hoooooooooo!" Someone yelled as as they jumped from behind them landing right in front of Xero and Tetra. "Oh no... black star don't do this now." Maka Exclaimed under her breathe still in turmoil about this situation. See, the thing is Maka hasn't seen Xero in about 6 years...after she may or may not have ran a knife through him and kicked him off a cliff.

"Hi, My name is Black Star and I'm going to be stronger than god someday. Wanna fight?" Xero seemed amused at the offer laid out on the table in front of him and it just so happened that Sid was around to witness and give sanction for this bout. "Okay, blue hair. If you wanna go. Lets Go!" Xero said excitedly. "Tsubakiiii, Come on. We have a fight to win!" Black star jumped into the air punching the sky. Tsubaki soon arrived at the battle ground. "Tsubaki! Chain scythe! I won't go easy on the newbie."

The battle has commenced. Black Star runs at Xero with exciting speed as Xero and Tetra hop into mid air. Tetra and Xero are now locked together holding each other in an embrace. Caught off guard by the display of affection Black Star slows down only to be met with a shocking sight. Xero and Tetra begin to spin rapidly pointing their feet in the direction of Black Star during this intense display. The once two separate color palates fused to create a shining, blazing purple. Black Star slowed to a halt in awe of the sight before him. He then jumped into the air with a plan to entangle the two in the chains of his scythes. His mistake was then made when the two sucked up the chain scythes and twirled them around with their spin which was now aimed directly at Black Star. It was almost as if they knew Black Star would attempt something like this.

With Ferocious speed and force the two land a kick directly to Black Star's cheek sending him flying toward the ground and skidding along the pavement. Black Star in turn bounced to his feet. His eyes now changed and set for the kill. He was now in assassin mode. Fast! Cunning! Strong! And RESILIENT! Black Star retrieved his scythes from the two with much speed bouncing from one side of the pair to the other he ran back and forth until he saw an opening which, of course, he exploited well. Black Star slid underneath the pair and chained their legs together efficiently trapping them both and slamming them to the ground but not before entangling them both fully in their chain made prison. Black Star then ran to a nearby pillar and began to run all the way up the pillar and jump from it all the while maintaining increasing speed. Black Star was now a total of more than 100 ft off the ground. Black star charged his soul energy and focused it into his hands and in one blow struck his hands forward, sending him hurling to the ground in the direction of the two lying on the ground.

Xero slightly smirked out of the side of his mouth. "This kid. He is something special. But not too special." Xero's smirk melted. He then began yelling loudly. Maka could see and feel an incredible surge of soul energy flow through the air. *Boom* A loud bang can be heard as dust fills the area covering the two's bout. Not knowing what was going on Sid and the rest of the DWMA students stood dormant with open mouths waiting for the exciting results of this epic showdown.

"Ow, that wasn't peaceful you know. That shit hurt." Soul says beneath the cloud of dust towards Maka. "Sorry soul." Maka answers. "What the hell Maka?! I was just about to win." Black Star whined. Maka had grabbed Soul and interfered before anymore carnage ensued. Besides she couldn't have this fight last forever. Blocking Black Star's energy wave was stress on Soul and Maka as well. Both fell to the ground exhausted. "You guys are idiots." Maka whispered as she drifted off. Closing her eyes. Leaving the light outside her eye lids as she dozed into the warm arms of her soul.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Black Star got carried away again I see." A mysterious figure dressed in black explains. This figure then walked away carrying two pistols in hand...with his...pinkies.


	2. Who Are You!

_**Chapter 1. Recap:**_  
New students arrived at the DWMA. Black Star wanted to fight them. Black Star fought them. Maka interrupted and got hurt...That's it. GO READ CHAPTER 2.

* * *

**_Chapter 2. Who Are You!?_**

"Ow, that wasn't peaceful you know. That shit hurt." Soul says beneath the Cloud of dust towards Maka. "Sorry soul." Maka Answers. "What the hell Maka?! I was just about to win." Black Star whined. Maka had grabbed soul and interfered before anymore carnage ensued. Besides she couldn't have this fight last forever. Blocking Black Stars. energy wave was stress on Soul and Maka as well. Both fell to the ground exhausted. "You guys are idiots." Maka whispered as she drifted off. Closing her eyes. Leaving the light outside her eye lids as she dozed into the warm arms of her soul.

"Maka! Maka! Wake up!" Soul yelled. "Dammit Black Star, this is all your fault!" Soul continued to scream. "Hey, it's not my fault she was being stupid." Black Star replied casually not caring. Maka had been taken to the nurses office and is now being cared for in there. It has been 3 hours and Soul and Black Star had been going at it for sometime. Xero and Tetra had waited outside and Tetra was having fun giggling at the two in the office hurling insults at each other. Maka had actually been awake for 30 minutes but she wanted and needed to lay down and she was already used to the yelling between Black Star and Soul. Xero had enough waiting and decided he was going to wake her up.

"Has she been out like that since you brought her in?" Xero asked. "Yeah, she is knocked out. Thats what knocked out people look like dumbass." Black star replied. Xero walked over calmly and stood over Maka examining her. He then reached over slowly and hovered his hand over her stomach. He then proceeded to PUNCH DOWNWARD. Maka's eyes widened as she was thrust alive by a downward punch. "Wake up!...Cousin." Black Star and Soul's eyes widened. Their jaws were on the floor...(No not just hanging there. Their jaws were on the floor.) Tsubaki walked in holding food for Maka and Witnessed the display of Maka Standing firm locked eye to eye with the new guy. "Uuuuhh hey guys whats going on." Tsubaki asks confused and afraid of another fight breaking out.

The tension in the air was thick. Maka was not exactly fond of her silver-haired relative. The more he was around the less sleep she would be able to get. "So, looks like  
everyone's here and awake. Hi I'm Tetra." Tetra yelled happily. She then walked over to retrieve her partner from his staring contest. "Maka, this guy really your cousin?" Soul asked placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah." Maka exhaled. "He is my dads sisters son." "Spirit has a sister?" Stein says popping his head into the room. "Go away Stein" Everyone says loudly.

The tension has died down and Maka decided it was time she spoke with her cousin. So she took him to the top of the DWMA one of her favorite places to sit and think. It was getting late and the sun had just started to dip below the earth and now the sky was golden and purple shining across the school. "Okay Xero why are you here? Do you have a purpose for being here?" Maka asked. "I am here to become stronger. I am here to learn more about myself. And finally I am here to find you... All those years ago you just tossed me aside. As if I wasn't blood to you. I held no anger towards you. Hell, I wanted to be like you. Tenacious, Smart, Brave. You were who I looked up to after...Kiza Died."Xero bowed his head not speaking for a while. They sat in silence under the blanket of the sunset until Maka decided to break it. "Xero, look. I am sorry for the way I acted towards you. You were just way to competitive and up in my face all the time. I eventually got irritated and started taking my anger out and focusing it only at you. I understand now that you were just trying to best me. to prove to me you were strong." Maka says beginning to cry.

Xero is 14 years old. 6 years ago Maka and Xero had a bout. Xero was 8 and maka was 9. Little Maka liked to brag about her accomplishments and all the adults would always favor young Maka over th Little Brown haired runt they all knew. Xero was convinced that if he beat Maka he would be the new one in the spot light.

*FLASHBACK OF WONDERISM AND STUFF*

Zapdos: *The wind brushed through his scruffy brown hair* You always think you're better than me.

"Its Xero you IDIOT!"

Sorry

Maka: *Stands there and looks badass.* What do you mean?

Xero: *With tears filling his young eyes*  
If I beat you...Everyone will be proud of me!

Maka was not fully paying attention, already irritated at the runt in front of her that always badgers her every second they're together. Xero and Maka were now running at one another with full speed Xero leaped into the air. Thinking fast Maka pulled his leg and tossed him to the ground. Without hesitation Xero bounced back too fast for Maka to register and he landed a kick against her back. She quickly recovered as his kick wasn't to powerful due to his small size. Maka was beginning to get tired of this bout that the runt had started. Maka stood firm as Xero ran at her. She then placed both of her hands together and just as Xero was a foot away from her. She landed a Maka Chop Directly to the top of his head. Xero had carried a short blade with him. Maka Took the blade and stabbed him through one of his legs and kicked him down the hill they were at the top of.

*FLASHBACK OF WONDERISM AND STUFF OVER*

Maka walked over to Xero placing her hand on his shoulder. Xero looked up not fully wanting to lift his head. Maka then kissed his forhead and hugged him. The silver-haired boy with the blank expression, now had a small smirk on his face he seemed happy...for the moment anyway.

Maka and Xero returned to the other students. Maka with her happy, cheesy, relieved smile, and Xero with his I don't really care side smirk. Anyway for the time being they were both happy. Tetra and Tsubaki had become friend, and Soul and Black Star had been...Arguing still. But this time about...Ta...cos. All was good with these DWMA Students. But I have a feeling that won't be the case for long.

"Heh so it looks like Maka has a quite Mysterious. What is he?... His hair isn't brown from the description he they gave. Well, well I'll find out no doubt." A mysterious figure asks looming over the other students.


End file.
